


Staring Game

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: In which Satoshi appoints himself as Risa's tutor, but Risa would rather laze around at a cafe.





	Staring Game

[](http://i.imgur.com/TQEc0br)


End file.
